road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
Charice "Char" Willington
Charice "Char" Willington Biography Char has self-diagnosed Asperger's Syndrome, stating that she can "pretty much say whatever she wants." Her condition gives her an excuse for the constant insults she hands out. She initially believes she is talented in the Glee Club. However, after a while she seems to have mellowed, becoming a generally nicer person Char appears to love music and enjoys musical performances (e.g. Detention). She's also a very talented singer, and while she was singing Listen, she seemed very confident and comfortable onstage. Her "pink" fashion sense also hints that she is very confident in her individuality and likes to stand out and be noticed. This streak is further reinforced in Original Talent when she says simply that she is "such a better singer than everyone else," so it becomes obvious she is well aware of her talent, and is desperate to perform and be in the spotlight. This goes as far as her auditioning for an enemy show-choir's concert, simply to get the chance to perform. In True Beauty and Drugs, it was revealed that she is nervous at the thought of performing in front of a huge crowd, just like Ginger. It is possible that psychological damage from her coach, Jessica Rudrow, her sister, upped the stress she puts on herself. She also reveals that she doesn't want to be in Ta-Da!. Relationships Tristan West (one sided crush, best friend) Tristan and Charice have been best friends since Glee Club began. In the beginning of the first season, Charice was told by Heather and the other Cheerios she should be Tristan's girlfriend. After he says that he is in love with Ginger (when it was actually Chase), causing Charice to throw a stone into the window of his car. After she apologizes to him, saying that Tristan and Ginger will have "really cute, loud babies," Tristan tells her that he lied, and that he is gay, also saying that she is the first person he has ever told. Soon after, they become best friends. Later in Original Music, it is revealed that Charice has developed a crush on Tristan after becoming close friends with him over the year. She asks him to come over to her house and go over some music for Glee Club and he accepts. He comes over and Char seduces him to sleeping with him and Tristan reveals to Char later that he has a crush on Elliott and the two agree to keep the situation Char made a secret and that they will stay friends. However, her affection for him remains and she even believes to have found 'the love of her life'. Songs S4= ;Solos Song asksjs.JPG|Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) (Roaming Carols)|link=Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) Song smajsj.JPG|Listen (Original Talent)|link=Listen Song ejidm.JPG|Chandelier (Original Talent)|link=Chandelier SONG wgooooo.png|Something (Broken Dreams)|link=Something Song bhdjkfnmndjdshb f.jpg|I Did It For You (Broken Dreams)|link=I Did It For You Song sjnmke.jpg|As Long As You Love Me (True Beauty)|link=As Long As You Love Me Song owjmnsmd.jpg|Never Too Far (True Beauty)|link=Never Too Far Song mnkfdlkf.JPG|As Long As You're There (True Beauty and Drugs)|link=As Long As You're There ;Duets Song dhddd.jpg|Pyramid (Andre) (The New Generation)|link=Pyramid Song ddddss.JPG|Dog Days Are Over (Izzy) (Soul Beatz)|link=Dog Days Are Over Song bvhhdbjknfm.jpg|Undermine (Tristan) (True Beauty)|link=Undermine Song emnnee.jpg|When A Heart Breaks (Tristan West) (Broken Dreams)|link=When A Heart Breaks Song bu gdhbjd.jpg|L.A. Love (La La) (Izzy) (The Fridge)|link=L.A. Love (La La) ;Solos in a Group Number Category:Character